


After the Sabbatical

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Serena returns from her Sabbatical, and Bernie's there for her, as always.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	After the Sabbatical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manip: be mine, i’ll keep you warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709581) by [Kayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn). 



> This was inspired by a lovely soft Berena manip that crossed my Tumblr dashboard.

“Are you sure that you want to do this now?” Bernie asks softly. “Because I can wait.”

Serena stills in her arms, which are wrapped firmly around her torso. “I thought you'd want this, want me, as soon as I walked in the door,” she says. “But if you don't, that's fine.”

“I do want you,” Bernie says emphatically. “Very much. But you've just spent most of the last 24 hours travelling back home, and it would be remiss of me, as both your partner and a doctor, not to suggest that it might be better for you to get some rest first. Don't forget that I've got the next 48 hours off, so there's no immediate rush.”

Bernie nuzzles at the side of Serena's neck, below her ear, then kisses her nape. “But, my love, if you're really not too tired, and are that eager for me, then I won't argue with you.”

Serena turns her head, as she wraps her arms over Bernie's. “I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Berenice Wolfe.”

“Nothing,” Bernie says. “I'm not a prize, any more than you are.” She presses a kiss to Serena's lips, waiting to see whether she really is that desperate for Bernie to make love to her, or if she wants to wait until she's had some sleep. Bernie herself would very much enjoy making love to Serena as it's several months since they saw each other in that vineyard in the south of France. But she is capable of waiting a few more hours if Serena wants to sleep first.

Serena lifts her hand and cups her face, deepening the kiss for a few moments before pulling back to stifle a yawn.

Bernie chuckles. “I think that answers my question, Fraulein, don't you?”

Serena sighs dramatically. “I do so hate it when you're right.”

Bernie chuckles again. “No you don't.”

“Oh you,” Serena says, smiling fondly.

Bernie brushes her lips lightly over her lover's, then says, “Let's get comfortable, shall we?”

Serena nods, fighting against another yawn, and Bernie manoeuvres them around so that they're lying down the middle of the bed instead of sitting across its width. She eases the boots off Serena's feet, then tugs the duvet up as she snuggles into her side.

“Okay?” she asks softly as she winds her arms around Serena.

“Mmhmm,” Serena murmurs as she shifts to settle her head on Bernie's chest, resting it on the post-operative scar there.

Bernie lifts a hand and begins carding her fingers through Serena's hair, eliciting a murmur of approval.

“I love you,” Serena says, half asleep as near as Bernie can tell.

“I love you too, Serena Campbell, and I'm so glad you came back because I've missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Major.”

Within a few minutes Serena is fast asleep and Bernie, who didn't get that much sleep the previous night, allows herself to drift off with a whispered “Happy Valentine's Day, my love.” She’ll repeat the words again in a few hours, once the day has properly begun.


End file.
